


The blind and the deaf (dumpster bros)

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Ace bandage, Attempt at Humor, Beer, Deaf, Funny, Gen, Hearing aids, House MD reference, Rotten Eggs, blind, cracked ribs, dumpster bros, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt really didnt expect someone to be dumped into his  dumpster. Then he didnt expect himself to invite the guy over for an ace banadge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a second chapter but im not sure. It depends on whether people want this continued.

It was an understatement to say that matt was surprised when someone joined him in the dumpster. Maybe a little more annoyed than surprised when said person flopped on top of him effectively knocking the wind from his lungs. He gasped and shoved the man off his stomach and into the side of the dumpster. The guy answered with his own groan of pain. Matt heard a faint crackling and a pained Hiss. Then sensed a few vague movements.

"Who are you?" Matt growled deciding that it may just be safer to assume the guy wasn't on his side. 

"Hey I know your talking," the guys voice was faintly slurred and his volume jumped up and down as he talked. "But I can't really hear you at the moment. Sign language by any chance?" His last words were accented by some sort of movement similar to the first.

"Um no sign language." Matt answered and the man sighed. 

"Speak up a little it's too dark to read your lips but I'm pretty sure you said no to the signs." He shifted and a smell like sulfur filled the air, broken rotten eggs. Matt nearly gagged. "Hey at least turn a little more towards me when you speak." 

Matt twisted in the direction he thought the guy was " I asked who you are?" 

"Oh, I'm Hawkeye," the guy,Hawkeye , answered. "Sorry bout the eggs didn't realize they were there." His voice was degrading as he spoke pitch vanishing and volume wavering on every syllable. "Do you have a name?" 

"Your very trusting for a guy stuck in a dumpster," Matt edged away as far as he could. Witch may have only been two inches but it was two inches from a mysterious person stuck in a dumpster who apparently couldn't hear well. 

"Well I saw the outfit and figured vigilante. I mean most guys don't run around dressed like that. Fewer end up in the literal trash. Hey am I shouting?" Hawkeye was indeed shouting and matt nodded slowly. "Sorry then. Can I have a name now?" 

"Daredevil," Matt said slowly and louder, "and are you deaf?" 

"Yeah, didn't the smashed up aids give it away? And nice to meet ya daredevil." 

He stuck a hand out. Matt tried to figure out the exact location and reached forward. He hit Hawkeye smack in the nose. "Hey what's your problem?" He seemed vaguely offended. "Did you hit your head or something?" 

"No" Matt frowned a bit. 

"Wait where are the eye holes for your costume?" He leaned forward into matts face. 

Matt pushed him gently back,"don't bother looking there isn't any." 

"Wait so your blind or something. Well that or stupid but you seem smart enough." He settled back into a trash bag.  
"No I'm not stupid, Im Blind." Matt sighed.

"That's why you missed my signs. Not like asl but the obvious ones." His voice reached a strange level with vowels loud and consonants slurred. Matt winced at the volume, again. 

"Yeah and do you think you could keep it down a little?" 

"Oh sorry can't hear my own voice." He shrugged. "How are we gonna get out of here?" 

"Oh, my apartment is just down the street. If we can get out of here we can go down there." Matt pushed himself onto his knees and shoved a hand down for Hawkeye. He grabbed the offered hand and nearly pulled matt down. 

"Sorry" he stood panting." The crack in my ribs may be a bit bigger now." 

"How big was it before?" Matt reached a hand out but drew it back. "May I?" 

"Dude we were in a dumpster together I'm pretty sure you can do whatever and it won't be weird right now." He raised his arms away from his sides.

"Are you sure?" 

Clint nodded, "oh right sorry I just nodded." 

"I know I can kind of sense it. How can you tell what I'm saying?" 

"There's more light here. I can see your lips to read them now." 

"Okay ready to go to my place?" 

"You sure your gonna let some random stranger into your apartment?" Clint clambered fully out of the dumpster making low hissing and groaning sounds under his breath.

"Yep" Matt jumped gracefully over the edge of the metal 

"Your one of the weirdest people I've ever met." Clint laughed. 

"Not the weirdest?" Matt honestly realized how insane he was acting right about now.

"I live with Tony stark half the time, you don't know crazy until you've seen him surface from the workshop covered in oil and grease whining for coffee in robot language. Sorry bad choice of words." 

"Hey it's alright I'm just not sure how your still standing and talking." 

"Yeah, feel for damage." After hearing that Matt slowly pushed up his hands against Hawkeyes ribs. The guys still kept talking though. "Im Clint by the way. Do you want to do first name or are you one of those masked hero deals." 

Matt pressed gently on a rib and Clint yelped. "Yeah sorry that rib is cracked, not to bad but it's in awful place. Im matt by the way." 

"Well matt where's this apartment of yours?" 

"Ready to go now even though I may still be a crazy guy in a mask?" 

"Do you have ace bandages?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's go" Clint stumbled down the street with matt following and waiting for him to take a wrong turn or collapse whatever came first.


	2. Questionable medical advice and Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to apartment and in Clints words 'I thought we were here for ace bandages not drinks'

Chapter 2 

It turned out to be both. Not only did Clint take a wrong turn, he also took it straight into another dumpster. 

"That's not my apartment." Matt deadpanned while still yelling.

"I realize that." Clint's voice was breathy and sounded strained. It had lost its volume as well. 

"Hey you okay?" Matt suddenly worried that the collision with the trash can had broke one of Hawkeyes ribs and sent it right into a lung. 

"What did you say?" Clint's voice lost a bit out breathlessness. 

"Are you okay?" Matt shouted. 

"Yeah" Clint pulled himself up off the pavement and slowly padded back to where matt was waiting at the end of the alley. 

"Sure your lungs are still hole free?" 

"Yep, just hit a leg injury." 

"My apartment is only a block away." Matt slowly started walking towards a large building. 

"It's right there?" Clint sped up to stumble beside matt. He gently brushed one of daredevils wrists and matt drew in a sharp breath feeling a cut start stinging. "Oh sorry" 

"It's alright" Matt said and Clint pushed the door open of the complex.

"Is this the right building?" He asked while still holding the door. 

"Yeah" Matt strode in and pushed the button for the elevator. Hawkeye walked up beside him and they waited together. "Hey Clint are you wearing a mask?" 

"Nah I'm actually in all civilian clothes except for my bow and quiver, the bows tucked in the quiver anyway. It looks normal." 

"Not really what I was talking about." They boarded the elevator. "I just wondered if you wanted to conceal." 

"No, um by any chance did you want to?" Clint's heart rate went strange. 

"I was kind of." Matt shrugged. If his mask was off it was too late now. Besides in the few short minutes they had spent in the trash and on the street he decided to he liked Clint. 

"Well I'll just pretend that I didn't get an eyeful of your face then." 

"It's okay. Like you said not a lot of guys run around like us. But one question?"   
"Yeah?" Clint seemed interested. 

"What's with the bow and arrow? And how can you understand me?" 

"That's actually two but anyway I'm an archer for starters. I could fire a gun or do hand to hand but I prefer the good old string and curve. And second I happen to be reading your lips." 

"Oh" Matt kept forgetting about the mouth reading. "Really an archer?" He heard a faint twang that he assumed to be a bow string. He smiled at the obvious meaning. 

The elevator doors opened and matt stepped out heading down the hall to his rooms. Matt unlocked his door feeling incredibly happy that he remembered to stick his keys and ID in a inside pocket. Otherwise he would look stupid either going back down to parkour up to his open window or calling foggy to come open his door. Never were desirable, particularly with Clint watching him. 

He swung his door open and walked inside. He then swept a hand out in a wide gesture. "Welcome to my apartment." 

Clint hesitantly walked in limping heavily then saw the couch and flopped down. "Your couch is fantastic." He mumbled into the fabric. 

"Yeah" Matt agreed. 

"Sorry missed that." Clint rose up to a sitting position on the couch. "Wait hold on a sec, just remembered something." There was a rattling that matt assumed was arrows. And a soft click. Then more of the faint static matt had first heard when Clint landed on him. "There I can hear you now." The tone of Clint's voice changed, evening out and quieting a bit. 

"Are those your hearing aids?" Matt listened close to the static. 

"Yep, I can hear you clearly now." 

"How can you take the static." Matt would go insane with the slight buzz constantly. 

"I have no idea what your talking about so I'm assuming that you hear better than me even with stark tech." 

"Do you want a drink?" Matt felt the need to change that particular subject.

"Huh and I thought we were here for ace bandages." 

"That too" Matt smiled again. "Wait here for a sec." He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. There he pulled open his medicine cabinets and winced realizing that yes the word was plural. He pulled out gauze, ace bandages, Advil, and Tylenol, a extra large band aid, and hydrogen peroxide. Carefully he shifted them around in his hands and carried them to the kitchen table. He dumped them down as Clint limped over. 

"Leg on the chair." Matt easily pulled a chair and waited for clint to set his leg on the seat. Gently he placed his left on the wood. "K then let me take a look." 

Clint snorted, "was that on purpose?" 

"Maybe" Matt slowly peeled back Clint's jeans. "Hey wait, are you okay with this?" 

"If I wasn't I would have been just footsteps after we got out of the trash." He ripped his own pant leg up and winced as it dragged a little. 

"Okay so cut or sprain," Matt ran his fingertips over the muscle feeling no lacerations. "Break?" 

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it's a bad sprain." 

"Any med allergies?" 

At Clint's "no" he shook out a Tylenol. "This okay?" 

Clint grabbed it in response and dry swallowed. 

"It does feel like a sprain so I'll just wrap it up" Matt carefully maneuvered the Ace around Clint's thigh and pulled it tight. 

Clint twitched for a second then relaxed. "Thanks man." He sighed in obvious relief. "Now you." 

"I can do myself." Matt defended.

"I know you can but I want to repay the favor." 

Matt lowered himself into the chair slowly stuck out his bloodied arm. "Man that must hurt" Matt shrugged and gestured to the supplies. 

"How would you have done this yourself?" Clint grabbed a wad of gauze and stuck it under matts wrist. 

"Practice," he shrugged again "what are you doing?" 

"This is gonna sting and I didn't want to ruin your table." Clint poured the peroxide over the open cut and then capped the bottle. Matt hissed through his teeth but stayed still as the solution worked. Finally it stopped fizzing. "K now this isn't stitches deep but it's still pretty far down. Do you have any closer strips?" 

"Yeah right down the hallway, 2nd door to the left, 3rd cabinet down." Matt listened as Clint's steps wandered unevenly down the hall. Then as the door swung open and Clint retrieved the strips. He tuned out the walk back and was slightly shocked when Clint carefully applied one. 

"Oh sorry bout that." He quickly apologized. 

"It's alright keep going." It was three more strips later then matts arm was tightened up again.   
"You're still gonna want a bandage." Clint warned and he grabbed another one of the precious Aces. He wrapped it over the newly sealed cut and taped it for good measure. "There it may be a little overkill but it's not coming off anytime soon." 

Clint sat back and sighed his breath hitching. "Hey," Matt gently reached for a compression bandage and some Advil. He threw back the Advil and made a single hand motion for Clint. It may have been far from ASL but it got the point across. 

The archer leaned forward again and laced his fingers behind his back. "Go for it." He mumbled. Matt scooted forward and pulled up Clint's shirt. His entire chest felt muscular but it was the swollen delicate feeling areas matt was worried about. He pressed slightly and Clint's teeth ground together. "Sorry" he murmured. 

"Keep going I want to see if this is my dying day." Clint answered. 

Matt placed his fingertips onto a different section and was able to get further before hearing the stop it hurts signal. He let his back thud against his chair and threaded his fingers in his lap. "Well it feels like 2 cracked on the left side fairly badly and a miniature field of severe bruising on the right. The question is do you want me to do something." 

"Well you haven't tried to kill me yet so let's keep going." Matt reached forward and pushed the compression bandage around Clint's torso. He repeated the action a couple times trying to set the ribs in definite place. Clint gasped on the final pull and nearly knocked over the peroxide. Matt clipped that too and sat back, again. "I think your done just try not to grip my poor table to hard. It gets wobbly easily and then it takes me weeks to fix." 

"K then" Clint patted the table. "I'll take that drink now."


	3. House references and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt shares his beer and they both share a show.

Chapter 3 

Matt pushed himself up and walked over to his fridge. With the Advil his radar was slightly messed up and he had to make a couple tries to reach the door. Finally he tugged it open and grabbed a couple of beers. He didn't know what Clint liked but beer was beer. 

He returned to find that Clint had migrated back to the couch and was humming under his breath. Matt listened closer and realized that Clint wouldn't even be able to hear it. He shrugged it off and sat next to him. 

"Here" he held the beer out and thought too late that Clint hadn't noticed he was there. 

"Oh, thanks" he jumped a bit but grabbed it and took a deep drink. Matt took a small sip of his. He didn't even like it. The only reason it was there was for foggy. 

Matt turned on the tv. "Hey what do you like to watch." He turned to Hawkeye. 

"Doesn't really matter to me." Clint leaned farther into the couch. 

"How about House?" Matt suggested. 

"Sure, that shows good." Clint smiled, even if matt couldn't see it he could sense it. 

The channel was changed to the medical drama. House was right in the middle of dismissing chase's diagnoses. Matt grinned at the words flying between the two. 

"Hey Matt do you mind if I turn on the closed caption? After a while you just get used to it and it's hard to follow without." Clint asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah if you can figure out the remote I don't care what you do. As long as it isn't Spanish, I've never been able to get that setting to turn off once it's on." 

Clint laughed and took the remote from Matt's offering hand. "Here I think this is it." The harsh crackling sound that the television makes when hurt or abandoned by the signal filled the apartment. Matt covered his ears and Clint pressed random buttons. "Sorry bout that" he finally hit the right key and the cracking abated and the characters voices were back. 

"Did you get it?" Matt couldn't tell a difference. 

"Yeah, wow your captions are fast." Clint remarked. 

"This that bad?" 

"Nah it's fine" 

They both settled back and watched or listened.

About halfway through the episode Clint started twitching and shifting around. At one point he even pressed weight onto his ribs and there was a few terse seconds of rapid breathing. Eventually matt couldn't take it anymore and spoke. 

"You know you could always ask where the bathroom is." 

Clint got sheepish again, "I didn't want to intrude on you." 

"We already had beer and Acers, besides I happen to find it a little more intruding when you pee on my couch than if you ask where the bathroom is." 

"Okay, so where the bathroom then." Clint almost seemed to be blushing but matt wasn't sure.

"Down the only hallway that's here and second door on the left. You've already been there once so I'm assuming this is more a formality." 

Clint nodded, "sorry I nodded, yes though" 

"I can sense it and let's not pretend you haven't memorized the layout of my apartment already." 

"Okay be right back." Clint got up and padded down the hallway. Matt heard the creaky hinges turn on his door and blocked out everything but the tv. House was explaining vehemently why it wasn't Lupus. 

He was even a bit surprised when Clint sat down again and quoted easily. "It's never lupus." 

"So you do like this show." Matt grinned. House was a favorite of his.

"Yeah, hey there's gonna be a marathon tonight. Cool." Clint said rather gleefully.

"It's not like we're going anywhere." Matt smiled again. 

"So we can watch slash listen together?" 

"Yeah of course, I think it may be illegal to let you leave while I just fixed you up." He smirked. 

Clint laughed easily and they both settled against the now warm couch leather.

Clint lasted four more episodes and matt lasted five before they both passed out on the couch and when they woke up they both knew for certain that their friend totals had gone up one. Even if they had met in a dumpster.


End file.
